


Here on Earth

by GwendolynGrace



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Missing Scene, Parenthood, Tenderness, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not for the first time, Fiore marked how they brought out the best in each other. DeBlanc made him feel a bit reckless and--resistant, in a way, to the desire to be good all the time.... By contrast, he thought, DeBlanc had become a better person with him: responsible, even almost respectable. Here on Earth, he realized just how true that was. If only they hadn't let Genesis get away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> For a few episodes, I've been wondering if DeBlanc and Fiore are a couple. Then after tonight's episode, I came across a theory that they are actually the demon and the angel that sired Genesis--and it fits so well that this sort of happened. This was written in about an hour and unbeta'd. 
> 
> Potential spoilers for 1x09, and fan theorizing. I kept it comic-reference free, so that if you have not read the comics (and WHY NOT, what are you waiting for?), you will not be spoiled for information that hasn't been mentioned on the show yet.
> 
> I imagine this fitting in somewhere between 1x06 and the beginning of 1x09.

As purgatories went, Fiore thought, it was rather a light sentence. But then, Adephi were generally pushovers for love. 

And they did love the child. And each other, of course, but, that was a different sort of thing. Their union had been passionate, unbridled, whereas their love for Genesis felt--pure, somehow. As pure as one could achieve, anyway. 

Fiore admired the way DeBlanc negotiated. "Let me do the talking," he had pleaded, reasoning that he could speak the language of Heaven better, but, "No, dear, you're shit at that sort of thing," had been DeBlanc's answer. And he was right. Always ready to work the angles, was DeBlanc. Fiore had too much straightforward honesty about him. It was difficult to lie, when one was an angel.

But DeBlanc wheeled and dealed, and stressed how much they loved each other, and would love and rear Genesis in complete secrecy. He'd wound up with a custody arrangement that kept them together. Sometimes, Fiore wondered if DeBlanc would handle it differently, if he'd had a second chance. Eternity as a family had had a certain appeal, for the first several decades. But eternal togetherness could expose the flaws in any relationship. Factor in their differences, and the temperament of their child, and it was a wonder they'd made things work for so long.

Earth, on the other hand, had a litany of new sensations, new delights to tantalize and divert, and new ways to experience their centuries-old attraction.

Hands, for example. Fiore loved having hands. He loved feeling the nap of DeBlanc's jacket, or the way that the juice of a burger ran between his fingers. Or the way his fingers fit inside DeBlanc's arse. 

"We...aren't...supposed...to...do...this…" DeBlanc panted, as Fiore massaged his prostate.

"What, this?" he asked, prodding the gland. "Or taking on human form at all? Or do you mean coming to Earth in the first place?"

"Ah…" DeBlanc moaned before he could answer. "For--fornicating."

"Rubbish. We've already fornicated plenty."

"But--this isn't our--Ah!" DeBlanc convulsed all over. Fiore leaned over him. Lips were a wonderful thing to possess, too. One of God's miracles, really.

"Our mission," DeBlanc said, some minutes later. "It's not our mission."

"Do you want to stop?" Fiore asked. He wished immediately he hadn't said it. He didn't want to know the answer if DeBlanc really meant no.

"I don't…. No. Not really. I just think we can't afford any more mistakes."

"Cuz, if you don't want me anymore, you've only to say so. I mean, it's been a long time."

"I didn't say that." DeBlanc held out his hand, inviting the tall angel to lean against him. Fiore nestled in the shelter of DeBlanc's arm and DeBlanc stroked his shoulder tenderly. "You're as important to me as Genesis, love," he said softly. "But you're...susceptible to the pleasures of Earth. More than I am. I'm not trying to be hurtful--"

"No, it's just your nature," Fiore agreed glumly. "I don't mind. It's true. I love it here. America best of all the places we've been. There are so many interesting things. Whole shops full of comics."

"And films."

"And bacon. They never tell you about bacon."

DeBlanc kissed his forehead. "But then there are men like that Custer."

Fiore snarled. "I still say we should just kill him."

"I'm starting to think that'll be more difficult than we thought," DeBlanc sighed. 

"What if we don't go back?" wondered Fiore aloud.

"They'll hunt us down, and this time, I won't be able to keep us together. They'll send us to separate Hells."

"If they catch us," Fiore said, but even as the words left his mouth, his bravado faded. "Yeah, right. They'll catch us."

"They always do."

They lapsed into silence for a while. Fiore found comfort in the gentle rise and fall of DeBlanc's chest, the dull thump of the heart inside. He could hear his own pulse against his eardrum. It really was remarkable, how fragile and how precious humanity was, and how filled with wonders the earth could be. Despite their lives of pain, they also got to experience the most exquisite pleasures. It almost made him believe DeBlanc, when DeBlanc told him that humans really were God's chosen. Angels were boring as shit goody-two-shoes (even himself), and demons--well, DeBlanc excepted--demons were unscrupled, cruel beasts. 

Not for the first time, Fiore marked how they brought out the best in each other. DeBlanc made him feel a bit reckless and--resistant, in a way, to the desire to be good all the time. (He'd found a book in the comic store that had a term he thought described him: Lawful Good.) By contrast, he thought, DeBlanc had become a better person with him: responsible, even almost respectable. Here on Earth, he realized just how true that was. If only they hadn't let Genesis get away.

"There is one way," DeBlanc said quietly. "But you're not going to like it."

"What?"

DeBlanc explained his idea. 

"You're right. I hate it."

"He could do it, though. Kill Custer. Kill the Preacher."

"It means going to Hell, though. You said it's awful."

"It is. You've no idea how awful. But it's better than being apart. At least we'd be in Hell together."

"But Heaven might--I mean, you talked them into it once…." Fiore pointed out. He disliked the whinge that crept into his voice. He didn't like to imagine himself wheedling.

"After what we've done already? Think about what's in the bathroom. Anyway, they wouldn't listen to me again, they'd be daft to do it."

"You're forgetting something, though," said Fiore, looking up at the ceiling. There was a water-spot on the foam tile in exactly the shape of a pair of wings. "Mercy."

"Mercy," DeBlanc said. Even after centuries, it still sounded like a foreign concept to him. Why wouldn't it?

They laid there, neither speaking, for a long time. "One more try?" DeBlanc suggested. 

"One more try, sure," Fiore agreed promptly. 

"All right, then," DeBlanc said with more confidence. "We'll go back. One more time."

Fiore indulged in the sensation of rubbing his hand across DeBlanc's chesthair. "Can we go to the comic store, when it opens?" he asked.

"Yes, my dear. But I want some breakfast, first." DeBlanc rolled toward him, tipping him backward on the bed. "And before that, I want something else." He raised himself on his knees and ducked his head low against Fiore's body.

Tongues, Fiore thought. Tongues were another of God's miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like a variety of fandoms and some occasional real life issues and musing, I'm also here on [Tumblr](http://gwenlygrace.tumblr.com/) \- I don't post often but I'm trying....


End file.
